


Тёмное

by Krasnotal (berebitsuki)



Category: Majesty (Video Game), Majesty: the Fantasy Kingdom Sim
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, for the tag-wranglers: this is not a crossover, выношу с фикбука старые тексты, нестандартная поэзия, проблемы божественных сущностей, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berebitsuki/pseuds/Krasnotal
Summary: Крипта - богиня смерти, и каждая смерть - это её часть. Фервус рядом, готов поддержать, когда их слишком много.
Relationships: Fervus & Krypta





	Тёмное

**Author's Note:**

> До сих пор не знаю канонного родства между Криптой и Фервусом, сначала думал, что они супруги, потом младший брат сказал, что они брат и сестра (что, собственно, никак не мешает им быть супругами - боги, в конце концов). В Majesty 2 не играл, все персонажи и сеттинг принадлежат Киберлору, в примечаниях под работой целая тирада с объяснением канона.

Фервус, бог-лес, прикасается к той, в чьих глазах — бесконечная тьма, мягко гладит ее по плечу. Смерти сводят с ума, по Ардэнии бродят скелеты и звери-тени. На ладонях ее — вся пролитая кровь; Фервус, бог-хаосид, видит каждого, кто в этом веке убит, в ее взгляде, и предсмертные вопли ее убивают и злят, и…

Фервус шепчет, касаясь: «Эй, Крипта, держись,» и лесная прохлада сбивает трупную вонь. Смерть-богиня вздыхает, вбирая последнюю жизнь; на руинах дворца догорает священный огонь.

**Author's Note:**

> священный огонь - священный исключительно в метафорическом смысле, скелетов и теньзверей (Shadowbeast) могут контролировать жрицы Крипты, значит, они имеют какое-то отношение к Крипте самой, Фервус так-то бог хаоса, но лес довольно много описывается в игре как хаотический, сквозь храм Фервусу прорастает деревцо (тоже хаотически), и так далее. Т.е. скорее всего и бог леса тоже.  
> Фервус может на самом деле читаться Фирвус. Ардэния пишется как Ардания, но в озвученных за советника описаниях квестов читается как Ардэния, поэтому так.


End file.
